


Two Doms, One Sub (2D1S)

by master_of_duct_tape, TheWife101



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Belting, Belts, Blow Jobs, Boston, Bottom Chris, Cock Tease, Control, Control Issues, Denial, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Foreplay, Hair Pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Kink Exploration, Kissing, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Magic Fingers, Major Original Character(s), Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Penetration, Power Dynamics, Pre-Threesome, Punishment, RPF, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Sub Chris, Submission, Teasing, Threats, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wahlburgers, Wrestling, baseball cap, gagging, leash, spitting, wahlburgs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape/pseuds/master_of_duct_tape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWife101/pseuds/TheWife101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Carol are visiting Boston on a vacation when they notice Chris Evans at a popular restaurant. Flirtatious remarks and moves are made by all, and quickly lead to a decision to leave.</p>
<p>*** PLEASE FIND MORE OF MY CHRIS EVANS FANFIC AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are the Chances?

"What else can we do while we're here?"

Lisa didn't have much knowledge of Boston. Her husband hadn't even wanted her to take the trip in the first place.

"I dunno what's left. After lunch, we'll look online at my aunt's place to see what we need to do before we leave on Saturday."

"I love this restaurant. Thank you for coming here with me. I'm a fan of the show so it's really cool for me." Lisa scanned the place. She noticed things she recognized and things she didn't from the Wahlburgers show.  
Then, she spied a very familiar baseball cap.

"Are you interested in art? Do you want to go to a museum? Because I wouldn't mind seeing what they have here."  
Carol fiddled with her fork and spoon as she spoke. She looked up to notice a blushing smile across Lisa's face, staring towards the bar. "What is it? Lisa..."

Lisa didn't take her eyes away from the bar. "Dude... you're not gonna believe this."

Carol turned her head, following Lisa's line of vision. She saw a guy in a baseball cap at the bar, drinking by himself. He was chatting with the bartender.

"Do you know who that is?" Lisa added.

Carol turned back to Lisa in disbelief. "No fuckin' way. There is no fuckin' way that happens by chance."

Lisa's smile increased and she held back a laugh. "I swear on my kids' lives. Look. Again."

Carol was shaking her head. "It's not possible-"

"Carol! It's him." Lisa looked back to the popular photographed grey Adidas baseball cap.

They both heard his lovable, boastful outburst of a laugh.

Lisa raised her eyebrows and watched Carol's face light up. "Holy fucking Nutella gods!"

"Told ya." Lisa's vision once again returned to Chris Evans sitting at the bar. He had a beer in one hand as he enjoyed his conversation.

"He's wearing the hat. THE fucking hat Carol. It's like he knew. It's like he knew we'd be here, and he's teasing us." Lisa looked him over as she spoke.

Carol couldn't resist. "You know what's going to happen next, right?"

Lisa gasped as a look of terror came over her face. "Oh my God! Carol, no! Shit!"

Carol was already walking away from their booth, over to the bar. She tapped Chris on the shoulder, and when he turned on the stool to face her, said, "Hey! Are you him?"

He smiled. "Him who?" His eyes sparkled with the familiar smile they had seen in so many photographs.

Carol rolled her eyes. "Him! You know who you are!"

Both he and the bartender chuckled. "I know who I am, but do you know?"  
As Chris spoke, Carol subtly inhaled, taking in his personal scent.

So, this is what he smells like on a day off. Mmm... she thought.

She planted her hands on her hips and sighed. "I think I know who you are, but I'm having a hard time believing it. That's why I'm asking, Dude!"

He snickered. "I'm Chris." He held out his hand and she shook it.

She spoke with full confidence, not an ounce of nerves.  
"I'm Carol." She looked around quickly and asked, "Are you waiting for someone?"

The bartender knew it was time to vamoose and walked away smiling.  
"Whoa! You're very direct, aren't you?"

Carols boldness shone right through her. "Yes, I am, And you presume too much! I was just tryin' to invite you to sit with us if you're here by yourself, but now..."

"I'd love to." He grabbed his beer and rose.

Lisa stood halfway between the bar and their booth, one hand on her hip and one covering her mouth. Her face was red as a beet. She stared at Chris as they approached, and gasped when they finally reached her.

"Chris, this is my friend, Lisa."

He reached his hand out to shake hers, so she reciprocated, unable to speak, holding back giggles the entire time.  
"Nice to meet you, Lisa."  
She glanced down at his fingers quickly, then back up to his eyes as he smiled.

"Hi," was all she could mutter, shyly.

Chris found them very entertaining together with their opposite personalities.  
Carol saw the need to explain her friend a little further. "She's glad to meet you. Like, really glad."

When they reached the booth, Carol sat on one side and Chris stepped back and motioned to the empty seat. "Ladies first," he said to Lisa.

The girls' smiles widened and Lisa slid into the booth, with Chris taking a seat beside her, trapping her.

Lisa's eyes widened to her friend, and Carol could already see she was holding back a freakout. It was adorable, and Carol snickered at her.

Just then, their server brought a platter of appetizers. "Here ya go, ladies." She set the plate in the center of the table. "Hello, Mr. Evans. How are you today?"

He nodded. "I'm in the company of two lovely ladies. I'm good!"

Lisa's hand flew to her face and she slid it down slowly.

Chris looked at her and she bit her lips together, trying to hide her embarrassment and nerves. The moment he looked away, the huge goofy grin came back, complete with clenched eyes and all, directed towards Carol.

He dug into the food like he'd never eaten before. "So, Carol, I notice you have an accent but I can't identify it."

"I'm from Pittsburgh. I'm here visiting family and I invited Lisa to come with. She's from Toronto."

"No shit?" he said.

"Shit."

He smirked. "I understood that reference."

Carol laughed. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"I could do this all day."

An explosion of giggles came from Lisa. Then, Chris and Carol joined in, laughing. They both looked at Lisa as she kept giggling, and the veil of normalcy came back.

When he looked away from her, her face went back to looking like she was ready to explode.

Highly entertained by her friend, Carol laughed.

"Shut up!" Lisa laughed.

Chris couldn't understand how a pair so different were such good friends. One shy and silent, the other assertive and outspoken.

Chris paused his chewing and looked back and forth between the two. "What's up? What's going on here?"

"Nuthin'," Lisa and Carol said in unison as their laughter faded.

Lisa shrugged. "We're just.... fans."

Chris looked at Carol as she said, "We just handle it differently," and she winked at him.

"Hm. Okay. So, what's on your agenda today?" He plucked another breaded mushroom from the plate and tossed it in his mouth.

"We hadn't decided yet," Carol answered. "We were thinking of maybe going to check out some art, but cabbies don't always have the best advice."

"You're taking a cab?" he asked with a mouthful of mushroom. "No, you're not. I've got much better taste in art than the cab drivers. I'll take you on a tour of Boston!"

Lisa finally spoke up. "Holy fucking shit. Are you serious? You're offering to take us? Jesus Christ!"

Chris laughed. "Wow! I did not expect that to come from your mouth!"

Carol interpreted. "What she means is, that would be great, if you're available to do that, of course. We would be honoured."

"Of course! Cab? Pfft." Chris took another bite of the appetizer.

"Chris; can we call you Chris? Are you gonna eat that whole thing on us, or are you waiting for a fight?"

Chris laughed. "Ya snooze, ya loose!"

Carol took another look at her friend. "Are you gonna be okay hun?" she laughed.

"I'm sorry, I just can't deal with this. Oh my God." She covered her face. "I need out. Please..." Lisa started to move in her seat. In her need to try to relax and calm her nerves by herself, she panicked and tried to crawl across Chris.

As she had positioned herself over him, he sat back, stretching his own legs out, stopping her movement, and grabbed her hips.

Lisa's hands flew up and landed on his shoulders for support. Her eyes widened in shock.

Chris stared at her chest. It was impossible for him not to. Her tits were staring him directly in the face.  
Lisa saw and snickered, and bit her lip.

"You're not going anywhere. You are way too worked up." Chris paused and gave her the eyebrow. "You know, I can help with that in a much better way." he said and kneaded her hips in his hands.

Lisa's face lit up, and her mouth came open in surprise. She slowly inhaled. She hesitated while he waited for a response. "If... you're talking anything remotely close to sex, Imma lose my shit, seriously."

Carol found her cue. She dug through her bag quickly. "CHECK, PLEASE!" she shouted and she threw her wallet down on the table.

Lisa giggled between Chris' hands, and Chris laughed. Chris looked around Lisa to Carol.

"You two are unreal. But first off..." He guided Lisa back to her seat with her hips. "You need to stay there. And second," he reached into the back of his pants. "... I'm paying. No arguments, or I won't take you guys anywhere." He slammed his wallet on the table and stared at Carol, covering his mouth, waiting for her reaction.

Seeing him watching her, trying to stare her down, she answered confidently, tipping her head slowly.  
She spoke deep, and almost as if she was daring him. "Fair enough. I won't argue with that. So where are we going, Mr. Tour Guide?"

Chris leaned forward and pushed Carol's wallet back towards her, since she hadn't taken it. He smiled at her.  
She smiled back, holding his stare and reaching for her wallet.  
She took it in her hand and placed it back in her bag.

"We're going to the coolest spot in the city. I don't want to give it all away, but its got a great view. I'm sure you guys will like it."

Carol read him closely. She squinted, trying to figure out where he was thinking of taking them.  
Chris realized what she was doing and glanced away, then looked back.  
Carol's face lit up, delicately hidden.  
Chris smirked.  
Carol played stupid in an attempt to surprise Lisa.

She pushed her wallet into her purse.  
"Well if you're taking us anywhere, I'm telling you now, we're both gonna like it." She looked up and eyed Chris.

"Good." Chris and Carol smiled at each other.

Lisa saw their knowing smiles and spoke incredibly fast. "What-the-fuck-is-going-on? What-did-I-miss?"

They both looked at Lisa smiling.  
Carol spoke before Chris did. "Don't worry, honey. I'm sure Chris has covered us- err, has us covered."

Chris laughed. "Yeah. Covered."

Chris nodded and looked over at Lisa, who was now more confused then ever. He winked at her and her face flushed immediately. She took a glance at his mouth quickly before looking away, shaking her head.

Chris snickered at her.

Carol watched as they flirted. "Where the fuck is the bill?!"

Chris spoke to Lisa. "Are you uncomfortable sweetie? You look a little nervous."

Lisa opened her mouth to speak but froze.

Carol answered for her. "She's uncomfortable. But I'm sure she'll come out of it soon enough."

Chris laughed.  
Lisa threw a hand in the air and opened her mouth to speak again, but Chris cut her off.

"Come. Mhm. Comfortable. Comfortable coming. Yep."

Carol laughed.

Lisa was dumbfounded. "Oh my God. Guys. What the fuck. I'm sitting right here."

Carol continued to tease her. "Sitting. Fucking. Yep."

Lisa broke out into laughter with them and spoke through her laugh. "OH MY GOD!"

Another line came to Chris. "Yeah, that too! You'll most likely say that again."

"And again!" Carol added.

Lisa shook her head while smiling. She closed her eyes and looked down. She playfully zipped her lips shut.

"I think we silenced her already." Chris joked.

"Yeah, that's not a problem for her. She likes it."

Lisa sighed and slid down and back in her seat. She wasn't sure what was happening but it was happening fast. It was as if they had become her Doms.

"Don't cha, sweetie?" Carol stared at her for a response, but she hadn't looked up yet.

Finally, Lisa looked up and smiled at her, shook her head again and looked away.

"If you think your uncomfortable now, wait till you get to where we're going." Chris added.

Lisa showed signs of being confused as Chris popped another mushroom into his mouth while he watched for her reaction.

Carol's voice made him turn. "Okay, screw this. I get one." She reached for a mushroom but Chris took her wrist.

He took the mushroom out of her fingers and into his own, holding it. "Here." He said with a smile.

"Uh huh," Carol said back.

She leaned over the table and opened her mouth, taking the mushroom from his fingers, sucking as she went.

Lisa watched and her perma smile quickly grew.

Chris turned to her as Carol slid off his fingers. "You want one too?"

"The mushroom or the fingers?"

Chris snickered. "Wow! Some pushback! I like it. Keep it up and you'll see where you're HEADED quickly... Tits."

Lisa looked surprised and impressed.

"You can't be Lisa. Your name is Tits from now on."

He turned to Carol. "And how's your ass?"

"Spankable." She answered with a devilish grin.

The server finally came over with the bill. "Here guys, sorry about that."

Chris answered her immediately. "Don't worry about it. Here, we can't stay. Keep the change."  
He got up to leave, placing his wallet in his back pocket first, then holding his hands out for both of them.

"Let's go girls. Your chariot awaits."

\---------------

As they walked outside, the girls let Chris walk ahead of them.

Carol leaned in toward Lisa and whispered, "Omigod, he's wearing that red fucking belt! Shit!" She fanned herself and mocked fainting.

Lisa noticed and smiled, but had trouble responding. She was transfixed on Chris' ass and how amazing it looked in his baggy jeans.

Chris hit the button on his remote. The lights blinked and the horn chirped on a silver SUV up ahead.

Lisa and Carol smiled at each other.  
Carol suddenly took off at a sprint. "SHOTGUN!"

Lisa ran after her.

They passed on either side of Chris and met beside the passenger door, scrambling for the handle, shoving each other, laughing like fools.

Chris came around the passenger side as well, watching them and laughing. He opened the front and back passenger doors.  
"You two are fucking hilarious!!"  
He waited till they stopped 'fighting'.  
"Tits gets in the back. You're the sub. Ass is in front, since you're only half sub." He smiled at Carol.

"You got another thing coming buddy. You'll see," she said and hopped into the passenger seat.  
Chris quickly checked out her behind, tipping his head in the process.  
"Thank you," she said regarding the gentlemanly move.

"I'd like to see you be a Domme. You'd kick my ass. I can tell."

"Yes, I will." Chris and Carol's smiles enlarged again and he closed the door.

Lisa waited for Chris to help her into the suv as well. He smiled at her, leaning against the opened door.  
Unable to speak, she held a smile with him, and then entered.  
He watched her sit and he stare at her, waiting patiently for her to blush and look away.  
She did as if on cue.  
He quietly laughed and closed the door.

"Holy shit," came from the back seat.

"You're in trouble babe. Stop speaking now." Carol said back.

Before Lisa could respond, Chris opened the drivers door.

Carol winked at Chris. "She needs to be punished already."

"What the fuck?!" Lisa called.

Chris laughed. "Twice now? No talking!" He laughed.

Lisa smiled and let out a small noise.

Chris turned around. "You gonna obey?"

Lisa smiled slowly.

He turned to Carol. "She does like it!"

"Oh, you have no idea."

More giggles came from the back seat as Chris started the suv.

He put the vehicle in drive.  
"What a great day in Boston."


	2. Orders and Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris invites Lisa and Carol into his home. Carol and Chris disagree over each others' roles, and things quickly progress between all three.

Lisa was naked in nothing but her black panties. She shyly watched Carol make out with Chris while sitting in his lap.

Carol's arms were comfortably placed around his neck, and his hands were grasping her ass tight. He slid them around like he was pushing himself into her.

Lisa could hear the smacking of their kisses. She was jealous, but highly aroused. She was trying hard not to move in her seat, or moreover, touch herself.

His Adidas hat was tipping off as they made out, and with his eyes closed, Chris grasped it and placed it on a corner table close to him.  
Lisa thought twice about reaching for it to wear immediately.

Chris opened his eyes and looked around Carol's back at Lisa.   
Chris and Lisa made eye contact as he continued to kiss Carol.  
He smiled, then took his mouth away from Carol.   
Carol continued to dry-hump him and lick his neck.

"This is punishment number one. You still owe us another. But next time, you'll be forced to watch one of us have an orgasm. Do you understand?"

Lisa bit her lips and lowered her head. Her eyes remained on Chris.  
Chris could see her eyes were dilated as she cuddled with her knees up, perched on the far edge of the couch.  
He watched her become aroused.

Lisa's eyes flew to his hands on Carol's behind.   
She watched Carol move up and down on Chris' lap... and licked her lips.

Carol noticed Chris' interest in Lisa.  
"Let her suffer a little more. I'm just getting started. Besides, she spoke AND swore."

Chris looked back to Carol and opened his mouth for another kiss.

Lisa stay frozen on the couch, watching as her friend enjoy Chris' company all to herself.

She carefully watched Chris' fingers as he dug them into Carol's clothing. They went to the top of her pants on either side and he tugged.

Chris spoke low and husky. "Take your pants off."

Carol came up for air.  
"Are you tellin' me what to do, Punk?"

Carol dove for his mouth again and they continued to french kiss.

Chris grabbed Carol's backside even harder as Lisa watched. His eyes opened and he watched Lisa's reaction.  
Lisa's eyesight slowly crept up Carol's body, to their meshing faces, where her eyes once again met Chris'.   
He kissed Carol deep, teasing Lisa, and his tongue came out of his mouth. Carol's swirled his in the open air. Their tongues glistened.

Lisa's knuckle slowly went to her mouth and she bit gently down in frustration.   
Chris winked at her.  
Her head slowly went back, and she turned it, blatantly watching them now.

Lisa moved one of her knees outwards, and her hand slowly traveled down her bare leg, to inside her thigh.   
She closed them with her fingers in between.  
Chris closed his eyes and kissed Carol even harder.

Lisa felt more comfortable now that Chris wasn't watching. Her foot came to the floor and she spread her legs apart for access. Her finger went to her panties and she toyed with herself.

She was watching closely and heavy breathing heavily.   
She moved her clit back and fourth and her mouth came open.  
She breathed quietly as their kisses became even deeper.

Chris opened his eyes to see her going to town.  
"Hey Ass! Tits is taking it upon herself to get some."

"Let her. Watch her," Carol breathed.

Carol didn't even bother to turn. She took it upon herself to knead Chris's legs as he watched Lisa work herself.

Lisa's breathing became free and audible. She licked her lips repeatedly as her finger circled her clit.   
Her eyes locked with Chris' as she toyed from afar.  
Chris pulled Carol into him deep.

Lisa moaned quietly, then pushed her panties to the side. She entered herself with two fingers.  
Her head went back and she gripped the couch with her other hand, opening up her body for Chris to take in full view.

Chris' breathing picked up as he watched her play, almost completely naked.

Lisa entered her cunt slowly every time, soaking her fingers in her own juice. Then, she slid them back to her clit and raised her head.

Her face contorted as she looked back to Chris who was watching her, and using Carol.

She mouthed "fuck" only once, and Chris knew she was going to come.

"Should we let Tits come, Ass?"

"Sure. I don't care..."

"Then blow me. I want to come while I watch her."

Carol immediately sat up.  
"What did you say?"

Lisa continued to play behind her.

Chris swallowed. "I want to come, watching her. Come on, blow me."

Carol got off Chris.  
"Fuck that. Nu-uh."

Chris stood and grabbed her hand before she could get far, and Carol turned.   
They stood toe to toe.

Lisa's fingering slowed, but she still watch them with legs spread, rubbing.

Chris needed Carol back as he watched Lisa play out of the corner of his eye.  
"Come on, I know you want to," He asked, trying to sound sexy and convincing.

"No, I will not blow you. You didn't ask right."

Lisa smiled.  
Chris did a double take when he saw her smirk.  
"Stop that. Stop rubbing right now."

Carol got upset Chris wasn't paying full attention to the problem at hand.  
"HEY! I'm talking to you! It's your fault she's doing that anyway. You were the one who told her to strip down."

Chris chortled.   
"Excuse me? She's not the problem! You are! I don't have to ask for anything. I'm the one giving orders here."

Lisa was still rubbing, as her friend became the Domme she always wished to see.

Carol shook her head, her back was still turned from Lisa's playing.   
"Tsk tsk, so delusional. Just because it's your house doesn't mean you make the rules," she said, pointing her finger at him as she spoke.

Chris grabbed her finger and she grabbed his hand. It all happened in the blink of an eye.  
They began pushing and pulling each other, arms locked.

Chris suddenly pulled downward and she hit her knees.  
She immediately pulled him down as well. He landed on top of her and they tumbled across the floor, fighting for the top spot.  
They finally came to rest on their sides, facing each other, arms still locked, panting heavily.

Lisa watched and giggled as they fought.

"I think you and I," Chris said between breaths, "need to come up with a safe word, STAT!"

Without hesitation, Carol said, "STAT! That's it! That's our safe word," she gasped, "but you won't hear ME using it."

Chris snickered. He looked up at Lisa.  
"Didja hear that Tits? The safe word is STAT."

Lisa smiled as she slowly moved her clit around above them on the couch.

Chris looked back at Carol. They engaged in a staredown. Carol finally broke the silence. "Ask me nicely."

As she listened to them come to an arrangement, out of breath, Lisa circled her clit faster, watching Chris breathe heavily in Carol's arms.

Chris took a deep breath and a moment to consider his response.   
"Will you please blow me.... Ma'am?"

Lisa smiled.

Carol smiled knowingly too.   
"See? Now, was that so hard?" she asked and allowed him to slide her hands to his waist.

"This fuckin thing..." Carol said aloud regarding his red belt. "... we need to keep this around, for some potential use."

Chris snickered. "That's not the first time I've heard that."

She unfastened his belt slowly, eyeing it the whole time. Then her fingers went to his jeans and, as she slid them off, couldn't help but be visibly affected by his physique.

They heard Lisa whine from the couch, seeing Chris' exposed skin, wishing she could touch him herself.  
She slid to the side of her panties again and entered her cunt, paying careful attention to his Adonis belt.

Carol gasped at the sight of Chris and looked at Lisa with wide eyes. Her friend was clearly sharing in the experience.  
Carol turned back to Chris.

"She's really hot for this. She's really working herself." He clarified.

Watching the two women admiring him made him hard.

Carol smiled. "She loves to be fingered."  
Lisa gasped quietly, knowing what Carol would most likely say next.  
"And she has a thing for yours."

Lisa immediately squeezed her eyes shut and imagined her own were Chris'.

Chris' eyes flew to Lisa pushing into herself. She was moving slow. The naked balls of her feet were pushing against the sofa under her.

Carol flipped atop him and straddled his legs, interrupting his show. She rubbed his cock through his boxer briefs. He moaned.   
Lisa echoed him and rubbed herself faster.

"My fingers, interesting."   
Lisa opened her eyes and waited for Chris to be in the line of sight.  
When they finally were and when Chris looked over, she begged him with her vision. The look she gave him was that of desperation for his touch.  
Chris smiled.

He looked down at Carol, rubbing over his clothes, and he ached to be set free.

"C'mon, Carol," Chris prodded, sliding his underwear down.

Carol threw him a 'look', slid her hand down his length and grasped his balls. "What?"

"Please, Carol!" he breathed in desperation, and placed his hand over hers.

Carol turned to Lisa. "What do you think, Tits?"  
Lisa, her eyes riveted on Chris' cock, answered in a hushed, raspy voice. "I think you should suck him. I wanna see that. And I want to watch Chris Evans come." Her hips rocked slowly as she spoke.

Carol looked back to Chris, who was looking back and forth between the two.  
"Oh, FUCK!" Chris shouted as Carol leaned in and took him in her mouth.

Lisa watched intently as Chris reached down, took a handful of Carol's hair and snaked his other hand around her neck, squeezing slightly.   
She alternated looking at Chris' face and the pleasure he was experiencing, and watching her friend take his dick down her throat.

Lisa let out a sigh with the sight, and the dominant move made by Chris.  
It was the hand around the throat that did it.

Lisa removed her fingers from her cunt and slid them back to her clit, rubbing fast as she watched Carol's head bob on Chris.   
Chris watched Carol's head in his hands as she took him all in as far as she could.

Carol moaned on Chris, and Chris held back noises, letting breaths escape instead.  
His hands released and gripped repeatedly as he got closer to the point of no return.

Lisa rubbed her clit faster and faster, listening to the noises, watching the scene unfold.  
Chris glanced and realized she was almost at her max.

He panted as he spoke, "Does... this turn you on?"

"Yes..." Lisa whined.

He gasped as Carol moaned on him.  
"I'm so fucking close!" he hollered, moving his hips upward. He held Carol's head down against him, making sure she wouldn't move away.  
But Carol started to pull away from him at his insistence.

Chris was focused on Lisa.  
"Are you gonna come?"

"YES!" Lisa said and threw her head back. She moaned aloud as Chris watched coming to his peak.

They were clearly ready to come at the same time.

Carol seized her opportunity at the feeling of a quick loose grip, and abruptly freed her mouth from Chris' cock.  
She grabbed Chris' wrists. "Hold up! Wait!"

Chris combined a sigh with a moan in disappointment, but didn't fight as he was too aroused. He wondered what she had in mind.

Carol looked at her friend, who was staring at Chris, ready to complete.   
She yelled at her in disbelief. "I said stop! Lisa STOP!"

Lisa's eyes widened, and she woke from her brink. Her hands flew away as if she was caught and humiliated.

"What the...?" Lisa and Chris said in unison.

Carol looked at her friend and smiled. "Get down here and give me a hand with this!"

Lisa threw her hands over her face. "Jesus Christ, Carol!" She made a fake cry noise. "I was almost there!"  
She sighed and ran her clean fingers through her hair.

"No, I... I like that idea. Yeah. Come here Tits."  
Carol smiled back at Chris and Chris winked.

Lisa sighed again, still unmoved from the couch.  
"SUB! MOVE IT!" Carol ordered.

Lisa grunted and stood.  
She took one look at Chris' hardness and fell to her knees.  
"Oh my God..."

Seeing it full and up close, she forgot all about making herself come.

Carol saw her need and brushed her hair back, pawing it like a pet.  
"Go ahead, Sweetie."

Lisa took a deep breath and slowly bent over, her ass in the air as Carol stroked the back of her head.   
She took Chris' tip in her mouth and licked, then sucked off.

Chris noticed something different. His head came up and faced Carol.   
"What is that? What is she..."

Carol was smiling as she watched Lisa.  
She pulled her hair up and took her by the throat.  
"Open. Show him."

Lisa stuck her tongue out to show a metallic tongue ring.

Chris gasped.  
"Holy FUCK."


	3. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stubborn and dominant Chris Evans gets himself into trouble on purpose, pushing Carol to her brink, and seducing Lisa.

Carol held Lisa by the throat and she looked down at her between Chris' legs.  
"Who's your Domme baby girl?"

"You are."

Chris watched the two women in amazement.

"Do you want some, Tits? Some of this?" Carol mimicked a kiss.

"Yes."

"Open your mouth."

Lisa complied. Carol came down slowly, pushing her tongue inside.  
Lisa moaned through the kiss.

Chris could clearly see their tongues move.  
Lisa's cheek was brushed with their tips swirling.  
Carol grasped her throat tighter and she squeaked.

"Have you guys done this before?"

The girls didn't respond.

Chris' hand went to Carol's head as she bent over to kiss Lisa, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

Carol pulled Lisa away from her mouth, still tightly gripping hair and neck.  
Lisa kept her eyes closed.

Carol looked to Chris.  
"No. We haven't had sex with each other before, but we understand each other well."

She looked to Lisa, who's eyes were finally open.  
"Suck him babe. Make him come."  
And she guided Lisa's head back to Chris' erection.

Carol looked to Chris and felt him grip her hair in his fingers. They smiled at each other while Lisa came down on him.

They locked eyes as she guided Lisa up and down.  
Chris teased her by yanking her hair in quick pulls on occasion.  
Carol held her own, and stared at him.

Lisa's head bobbed as she took Chris in as far as she could, slowly. She made sure her tongue ring glided against his shaft the whole way.  
Gasps were heard from above.  
Lisa kept her eyes closed.

As Carol watched Chris lose himself quickly with Lisa's mouth, she felt an urge to have him in her own mouth.   
She licked her lips, as Chris had already looked away, his head falling backward.  
Carol looked down to see how well Lisa was doing.

Lisa came off Chris and licked his entire length slowly, with the tip of her tongue, as if she was licking an ice cream cone.  
"Good girl." She heard Carol say.

Lisa took him back in and sucked his tip off again, making a popping sound.

Carol's vision went back to Chris, who was almost on the brink.

Lisa was letting out heavy breaths as she came off Chris with an open mouth, sliding her lips around him on all sides at different times, spit dripping all over him.  
Carol's grip became stronger in her hair, as Chris' was getting stronger in Carol's, as he started his orgasm.

"Oh God, I'm gonna come... Carol... I need you!"

Lisa went faster, wanting Chris to come in her mouth, but Carol pulled her off.  
Lisa whined in disappointment, only adding to Chris's arousal.  
"Come here now!" He ordered Carol, as he pulled her to his erection and took himself in his other hand.

Carol was ready and willing for Chris in her mouth, opening for him, as the prize would be given to her.

But Chris turned her head at the last second, and he shot his strings of fluid directly into her hair as he held her tight.

Lisa gasped as Carol let her go.

"You fuckin' asshole!" She pulled and tugged to break free before he finished, but it was useless.

Chris' gasps could be heard above her as she screamed at him.  
"Get the fuck off me! Chris! Fucking FUCK! Let GO!"

Lisa backed away immediately, sliding across the floor behind her, holding back laughter.  
She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

Chris started to laugh as he let her go.  
"Who's in charge?" He asked sarcastically.

"I am dipshit! Now I gotta fuckin' shower!"

Lisa looked away and bit her lips together, hiding from Carol. She placed her hands over her mouth and looked to Chris, who was still stroking himself, enjoying the sight of Carol's hair, filled with his come.

Chris kept laughing. "I don't think you ARE in control. This goes to show who truly is!"

Carol stood, her head hanging forward. She peered through her mangled, sticky hair.  
"Where's the fucking shower?!"

Chris was still on the floor laughing. "Down the hall... on your left."

Lisa couldn't help it and broke out into laughter in response to his last movie line reference.

"Real fuckin' funny you two. This is COMPLETE bullshit."  
She turned to Lisa.  
"Don't you fuckin do anything with him, or I won't be happy and YOU WILL be punished. GOT THAT?"

Lisa slowed her laughter to giggles.  
"Yes, I got it. I promise. I'm sorry."   
She looked away from Carol, still holding back laughter.

Carol turned and walked to the bathroom, screaming at Chris.  
"You fuck. You can bite me. I'm gonna think of a SEVERE punishment for you! Just you fuckin' wait."  
She slammed the door.

Lisa and Chris looked to each other and laughed.  
Their laughter slowed and Chris placed his arm behind his head while he lay on the floor.  
Lisa shyly remained silent, obeying their rules.  
She grabbed her knees and held them.

"You can speak. I'm not gonna punish you."

Lisa lifted an eyebrow.

"I swear! I won't." He added with a smirk.

"Thanks." Lisa couldn't help but still be shy around him.

They heard Carol start the shower, banging around in anger. Lisa giggled and Chris snickered.

"I can't believe you did that. She's gonna kill you. She's lethal ya know."

"I'm not worried about her. I can take whatever she throws at me. But you? You don't seem like you'd be able to handle her. How do you manage?"

"Oh God." Lisa snickered. "I'm obeying. And she's not like this all the time. She's really awesome. Really smart. Very cool."

Chris sighed as he stare at Lisa with a smile.  
"Come here. Tell me about yourself." His arm came off the ground, inviting her to cuddle with him.

"Ah... I don't think I should. She'd literally kill me."

"You? I doubt that. You're way too sweet. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Come on. She'll be awhile anyway."

Lisa looked behind her at the sofa. She hesitated momentarily, wanting Chris to herself now with the opportunity.   
Before she could think of the repercussions, she looked into his eyes as he smirked at her.  
She smiled and shyly looked away.

"Well, what about the couch? Be a little more comfy than the floor."  
She waited to hear his response before she looked back.

Chris smiled.  
His hands went to his pants and he lifted them back over himself, tucking his soft cock away. He stood and leaned over for her hand.  
She took it and he followed her to the couch behind her, looking over her exposed skin, then quickly down at her panties covering her ass.

She sat slowly, while he came down with a thud beside her.  
She sat forward, while he sat back.

"Come on. Get comfy. Sit back. Relax."

Lisa sat back. Her feet went to the edge of the couch, while her knees came into the air together, almost as if they were glued.

He was still fully clothed. She was almost completely naked.

Chris held his smile. His hand went to her thigh and he moved over her smooth skin.

"So, what can you tell me about you guys?"

Lisa shyly looked down at his hand.  
"What do you want to know?"

Chris' hand went to her knee and he pulled her leg to the side slowly and playfully, resting it against his.  
Lisa's cunt squeezed.

"Well, let's start with you."  
His arm rest comfortably between her open legs.

Lisa felt naughty, being advised by Carol not to do anything. But she only just realized how difficult it would be to say no to Chris.  
She smiled at him, knowing how heavily he was flirting, and he smiled back at her.  
Her eyes went to his mouth and she stare at his juicy lips, giving anything to taste them.  
Then she regrettably turned away.

"Well, I'm sure you've already seen the rings. I'm married."

"I saw. How long?"

Chris' elbow hit her mound on the outside of her panties. He moved over it slowly, twice.  
Lisa flinched and her perma smile grew again.

She cleared her throat.  
"Ten years. And we have two kids. They are incredible."

"Two kids? So, is this like a vacation? Why Boston?" The more he spoke, the more seductive he sounded.

Carol swore from the bathroom.  
"FUCK. LISA! LIIISAAA!"

Lisa giggled. "Sorry."

Chris snickered.

As Lisa got up off the couch and went to the bathroom, Chris noticed tattoos on her back. One of which was rather large along the bottom of her back. It was a word, but he couldn't make it out. He wondered the meaning.  
He watched her ass sway from one side to the other.

She leaned against the door.  
"Yeah!?"

"Open the fucking door!" Carol called back.

Lisa turned the doorknob and leaned in through a crack. Chris could still see her entire body.   
"What is it?"

Chris heard Carol's low chatter.

"I promise. Nothing." She raised her hands as to give up.

Chris heard more chatter from Carol. Then she saw Lisa's face lit up.  
She closed the door.

Chris watched her tits bounce while she walked back to the couch.  
"She's paranoid," she said as she eyed Chris, almost giving him a warning.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "OH!"  
She went to her purse which she'd left by the door. "I'll show you my kids. They're fricken adorable."

"Like you?"

Lisa snickered. "Not quite."

"What about Carol? She have kids?"

"Four."

"Wow. You guys amaze me."

Lisa returned to the couch and sat against Chris' side, phone in her hand.  
Chris placed his arm around her shoulder as she sat. His other hand came across his own body, and his fingers rest between her legs. They gripped her thigh.

Lisa noticed but didn't say anything. She wanted to get close to him.

She brought pictures up on her phone.  
"Here. This is my son. He's five."

Chris' fingers squeezed her bare thigh again.

"And..." Lisa swallowed hard. "...this...this is my daughter. She's two."

Lisa knew he wasn't listening anymore. She flicked through pictures trying to entice him, but he wasn't even looking.  
She felt his breathing on her shoulder as he rubbed his lips over her skin.  
A smile appeared on her face slowly in the sexual tension.

"I like this tattoo. You obviously like music?"

Lisa had forgotten all about the tattoo he was pressing his lips against on her shoulder blade.  
"Yes. I got it when I was eighteen."

"You like my fingers?" He asked quietly and seductively, almost right into her ear.  
His hand that was around her shoulder came to her face, pulling her into his body.  
"These things? You like them?"

Lisa stare right at the fingers she had fantasized about so many times. He turned them for her, protruding his first two fingers together.

"What about these? Can you tell me what you think about these two?"

Lisa's eyes closed. Her breathing quickened. She froze.   
She finally turned her head slowly and faced him.

"I can't." She whispered with a smile.

"I'm telling you, you can. And you will. You haven't come yet. And I want to make that happen."

Chris fingers slid down the inside of her thigh. She stopped them with her hand.  
"Chris, I can't. Really."

He gripped her flesh and leaned into her for a kiss. "Yes, you will. You can tell me you want it. I know you do."

She stared at his lips, and his hand gripped her flesh again. It slid an inch closer.  
She breathed out heavily.  
"I want it. I do." She breathed.

He started moving closer to her mouth.

"What do you want? Tell me."  
Chris hesitated kissing her, unable to resist the urge of claiming her as his sub.

"Oh God..." Lisa whispered. "Your fingers. Your mouth. I want it all."

She took a quick inhale and then held her breath until his open mouth met hers.  
They kissed long, softly and slowly. Lisa's hand loosened below, and Chris' fingers traveled to her panties.

Lisa dropped her phone onto the floor in front of them as he trailed the fabric below, and as he occupied her mouth.

Her hands went to his jaw and she held it while they kissed.   
Chris' fingers went between her lips through her silky material and found her bump, moving it right away.  
He made sure their kiss was never ending, toying with her tongue ring in her mouth with his own tip.

She pushed his face away panting, and sat back. Her dilated eyes focused on his lips.  
"I... really can't..."

"Shhh... go back to following the rules now. No talking." He was almost whispering.

He kissed her again, and she received him.  
Her hands grasped his t-shirt, and pulled at it while he had his way with her, seducing her.

He slyly pulled her panties to the side as she felt him dip between her lips into her juice.  
Her mouth came open during their kiss and she whimpered. Then started to pant.

Chris stayed close. Their lips touched while he pushed two fingers into her cunt, but they never kissed.  
Lisa's open mouth let hot air escape into his as she look at him in desperation.

She trembled. "No..." she mouthed, loosely holding her hands over his, ultimately wanting it.

Chris watched her face contort in response to his fingers.   
"Tell me you don't want it and I'll stop." He whispered.  
Her body started to move with the pushes, and she moaned.

The water in the shower stopped running.

"I... I... want it. Oh God... finger me Chris."

Chris entered her faster and faster, pushing Lisa's whole body up and down on the couch as she sat.  
She started to let tiny moans out.

"Shhh..." he advised in her ear.

The bathroom door flew open, but Chris didn't stop. He stayed focused on Lisa, unmoved from his position.

"Come for me now..." he whispered.

Lisa whined. She was about to explode.

Carol raced to them, towel around her body and hair drenched.  
"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Come now baby girl, come now..." Chris pressed.

"Oh God!" Lisa panted, looking at Chris while he stared back at her.

Carol was already standing over both of them.  
She pulled at Chris' wrist and his fingers came out of Lisa.  
He looked up at Carol and smiled.

"OH GOD CAROL! Pleeease..." Lisa whined.  
"Please let him finish!? Please! I'll do anything..."

Carol looked at Chris. "You fucking fuck."


	4. Red Leash of Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Carol is currently the Domme, Chris is caught seducing Lisa. They both pay for their mistakes, as Carol takes control of both of them.

Chris was smirking at Carol while Lisa looked on, highly sexually frustrated. They were both still sitting on the couch while Carol stood over them.

Carol looked directly into his eyes and raised their hands in front of his face.

"This. Is mine," she said, shaking him to prove a point, and sucked Lisa's juices from his fingers.

Chris' mouth came open as he watched. He became aroused as Carol licked his fingers.  
Lisa covered her eyes, unable to watch any further sexual connection to Chris' fingers.  
She heard sucking noises as Carol cleaned his fingers thoroughly.

"Aren't you, Tits? You're mine," Carol said, forcing Lisa to look back.

Lisa was panting and whining, writhing in discomfort. "Yes."

"You obviously can't behave yourself," Carol said to Chris, and forcibly removed his T-shirt, finally baring his upper body.  
As she pulled forcefully at the material, Chris snickered.

Lisa gasped slowly with a smile as Carol poked him in his perfect chest, directly on the left boob. "Sit up, sit forward," she ordered.

Chris stalled and stared at her, dumbfounded with a sly smile.

"Do you want this to happen? Do you want us? I know you do," Carol taunted, reaching over to massage Lisa's left boob. Chris watched Lisa's mouth open in surprise as she moaned.  
"Well, the only way you're gonna get it is if you do what I say. Are we clear?"

Chris smirked. "Yeah," he said defiantly.

Lisa felt a vibration by her feet, now on the floor. Her cell was ringing. But with Carol pulling and twisting on her nipple, currently her Domme, she ignored it, making a note to call her husband back later when Carol allowed it.

Chris and Carol didn't realize it was ringing and continued their foreplay.

Carol leaned in, her hair dripping on Chris, running down his torso.  
Lisa watched the rivulets water trickle along his skin; some fast, some slow. At the same time, she enjoyed Carol's skillful hand now tweaking her nipple. Her hands remained in her lap. She moaned with pleasure.

"Say it like you mean it," Carol threatened Chris, eyes still fixed on him.

"Yes!" Chris shouted. "I get it... Ma'am." He leaned forward, as instructed.

Carol emitted an evil chuckle and shook her head. She removed her hand from her friend's breast and suddenly began tearing Chris' shirt into strips.

Chris objected.  
"Hey! What the fuck are you doing to-"

"SHUT the fuck up," Carol said in a very direct manner.

Chris laughed silently.

Lisa tried to stifle the giggles building inside her.

Carol sat on the couch beside and slightly behind Chris, and repeatedly wrapped a strip of cloth around his wrists, skillfully binding them tightly.

"Oh fuck. You are a Domme,"he said with a smile, as he let her tie him.

She stood back up and observed him.  
"Sit back and relax, Baby," she taunted, then turned her attention to Lisa.  
She grabbed Lisa by the hair and swung her down to the floor while she spoke.  
"Do not speak unless spoken to. Do what I say, when I say it, or you will be punished."

She spoke low into her ear while she held her by the hair.  
"The safe word is 'STAT'. Do you understand?"

Lisa responded with a gasp, looking up at Carol from between Chris' legs. "Yes, Ma'am." Lisa smiled at her.

Carol released her and went to her knees beside Lisa. She pulled Chris' jeans down, revealing his half hard cock; pulling them to his ankles, a type of binding, as he would need to struggle to remove them.

Carol grasped his half-mast firmly and pointed it toward Lisa.  
"Suck him, Baby Girl," she directed. "Get him nice and hard."

Lisa looked up at Chris, who was smirking.  
Still highly aroused, she opened her mouth and licked her lips slowly with the end of her tongue, soaking them. Wet noises came from her mouth.  
She used her neck and turned it, so she didn't have to use her hands, while Carol held his cock for her.

Lisa licked slowly with her mouth open, tongue hanging out.  
Her tongue ring was sliding along his skin, and her hot breath was felt.

Chris throbbed.  
"Jesus Christ." He said from above.

image

Lisa stared at him while she licked and licked, following his length, as it pulsed and became hard quickly.  
Chris watched as Lisa licked Carol's fingers that were wrapped around his erection, including them in the blowjob.

"Good fucking girl," Carol advised.

Carol let go slowly. She could feel him stand straight up in the air.  
She continued to watch as Lisa gave Chris what she had ordered.  
Carol's hand went to the back of Lisa's head and she gently played with her hair.

Lisa deep throated Chris slowly only once, his tip going all the way down her throat. He could feel the squeeze intensify the further down she went. She pulled all the way off him in the same speed and gasped for air, sending Chris into overload with her bold, desiring eyes.  
Saliva covered her mouth and she swallowed hard.

"Again." Carol ordered.

Lisa complied, taking Chris down her throat slowly. She held once while he was all the way in her mouth.  
Chris felt her throat tense, and let out his own gasp as Lisa slid off.  
She swallowed hard and breathed deep again.

Her tongue came out of her mouth and her face disappeared behind his full erection, as she dove for his loose skin below.  
She dug her tongue between his moving testicles and played between them, her nose and face hitting his hard hot cock in the process.  
She eyed him from underneath.

Chris' head rolled on the back of the couch. "Fuck." He found himself trying to reach for Lisa's head only to be reminded he couldn't move his arms.

Carol watched Lisa work her magic. The tongue ring was lethal!  
It didn't take long as she could see Chris' level of arousal intensify.

"Stop." She grasped Lisa's head again and pulled her away from Chris.  
Lisa's mouth hung open.

Chris huffed.  
"Oh, Carol, c'mon!" He protested.

Carol ignored him and pressed her lips against Lisa's wet mouth, snaking her tongue inside.  
Still highly aroused, Lisa moaned on Carol's tongue.

Carol pulled her head away.  
"You look so hot with Chris' dick in your throat."

Lisa bit her bottom lip. "Thank you." She breathed.

Carol pushed a finger into her mouth and Lisa sucked.  
Carol's soaked finger pulled out of her mouth and she trailed it down her neck, over her chest, belly, and reached her panties.  
Lisa's eyes widened and she panted.  
Her head was tipped to the side as Carol held her hair tight.

Carol moved her panties to the side and rubbed her fingers down Lisa's clit, pulling with her fingertip on each upward stroke. Lisa's mouth came open and quickly reacted, moving her hands to touch Carol's.  
"Keep your hands at your sides," she advised calmly.

Lisa quickly obeyed. "Yesss... Ma'am."  
She let out quick desperate moans, still at peak while she was toyed with.

Chris watched Carol please Lisa with her hand, kissing her ear, licking her neck...

Lisa was letting the most highly intense sexual noises escape, being brought to peak, yet not being allowed to orgasm.  
Carol's fingers would back off just in time, and Lisa would whimper.

He could barely stand the intensity.  
He blurted, "Dammit! My cock is throbbing! C'mon..."

Carol whipped her head to look at Chris and glared.  
"You are far too outspoken, Pet."  
She left Lisa on the floor and moved toward him, smiling.  
"I WAS being nice. But you and that mouth of yours; so pushy. We're gonna fix that."

Lisa kept her eyes on Carol in her towel, a slight begging in her expression.

She picked up a strand of cloth from his shirt with one hand and stroked him with the other, testing and teasing. He hissed immediately, sucking in air through his teeth in agony. He was painfully hard.

Carol kept stroking.  
"Perfect," she whispered.

She wound the cloth in a strategic fashion around the base of his dick, then very snug around the base of his balls.

Lisa watched and licked her lips.

Chris didn't know what she was doing and it excited him. He smiled, looking between Carol's hands and face.

He and Lisa watched in curiosity until she completed her work on Chris.

She stood and smirked admiring her work. "Mm."

Chris silently laughed. "What the fuck are you doin'?"

Carol laughed low and maniacal as she turned and retrieved Chris' red belt from the floor.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked Lisa.

Lisa's face lit up, knowing exactly what would happen.

Carol slipped the red belt of sex around the back of her neck, then looped it, trussing Lisa, binding her and making her a true sub physically.

As he observed Carol's strategic plan unfold, "Fuck. Yeah," he said.

"This is not for you. This is for me."  
Carol was quick to respond.

Lisa watched Carol's eyes from below with a desired smirk.

She skillfully wrapped the strong fabric around the metal rings, preventing the metal from being abrasive against skin, and avoiding injury.

As Carol worked, she spoke.  
"While chatter box here hasn't shut up, you've been too quiet sweetie. We need to make sure you're listening. So fuckin' answer me when I ask a question."

Carol kept at her skillful hand. She tugged gently on the leash she had created, making sure it would work correctly, without pain, and be easily effective.

Her eyes went to Lisa. She tugged again a little harder.  
"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good girl. Now you won't be able to say the safe word. So if you need an out, smack Chris' thigh, loudly. If you squeeze, or do anything else with your hands, it won't stop."

"It?" Lisa asked confused.

"What's your out, baby girl?"

"To smack Chris, Ma'am."

Chris interjected. "What the fuck? Smack ME?!"

Carol took the extended length in one hand, like a leash, and made sure to correctly pull up instead of away.  
She encased her neck with the other hand, and moved Lisa's head into position.

"Blow him, Girl," she instructed and mercilessly pushed Lisa's open mouth down onto Chris and held. The added pressure of the belt made her gag and struggle for air.

Chris, feeling Lisa's throat tense around his erection, made an inhuman noise.  
Carol let go of Lisa's head, and she immediately came off Chris gasping, still on all fours between Chris' legs.

"Keep blowing, Tits. Get in there." And she tugged up on the leash again, this time with even more force.

Lisa immediately went back down on Chris.

Carol stood aside Lisa, in front of Chris, waiting for him to fully look at her.  
He finally did, mouth hanging open already from Lisa's blowing.

Holding the red leash in one hand, Carol took her other, and pulled at the top of her towel.  
The towel fell to the ground and Carol's naked body was exposed.  
Chris looked her over and he let out an audible deep breath.  
"JESUS fucking Christ..." he moaned.

Carol knelt behind and to the side of her friend, so Chris could still see the majority of her naked skin.  
She slid two fingers inside her dripping cunt and pressed in deep, easily.  
Lisa moaned loudly on Chris.

"I know they're not Chris', but they'll have to do for now," she said, as Lisa continued to suck for all she was worth.

Lisa immediately moaned deep and long.

Carol and Chris made eye contact.  
His eyes were hooded and desperate. Hers were wide and daring.

"I hope you're ready to pay for that coming in my hair move," she smirked as she continued to push inside Lisa.  
"They way I have you wrapped there? You won't be able to come until I've deemed you've earned it. Got it... Pet?"

Chris struggled to speak as Lisa slobbered and gagged on him, as Carol drove her on with her fingers.  
"Oh, shit! ... Yes, Ma'am!" Chris called back.

Squishing noises were heard from Lisa's cunt. She moaned repeatedly on Chris as she sucked.  
Chris was breathing heavily. "Fuck. Oh fuck!"

Lisa came.  
She closed her eyes and came off Chris, shrieking. "Ah! CAROL! OH GOD!"  
While she came, Lisa ran her face over Chris' cock. Moaning with her open mouth, she slid all around, wetting her face from her own spit in the process.  
Her hot breath, combined with her nose, eyes and neck were pushing Chris into pain.

Chris was blinking rapidly, trying to grasp the situation.  
"Holy fuck... Holy fuck!"

Lisa bowed her head between Chris' thighs as her moans faded. Her breathing subsided.

"Mmm..." Carol said behind her. She slowly pulled her fingers out of her and looked up at Chris. She licked them while he watched.

Lisa finally raised her head and looked at Chris with wide eyes. She was coherent, and ready to blow him skillfully.


	5. Tied Erection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Carol take control of Chris, while he tries to calm himself during an orgasm denial. After Carol allows Chris to orgasm She gives full control to Chris.

Chris was smirking at Carol while Lisa looked on, highly sexually frustrated. They were both still sitting on the couch while Carol stood over them.

Carol looked directly into his eyes and raised their hands in front of his face.

"This. Is mine," she said, shaking him to prove a point, and sucked Lisa's juices from his fingers.

Chris' mouth came open as he watched. He became aroused as Carol licked his fingers.  
Lisa covered her eyes, unable to watch any further sexual connection to Chris' fingers.   
She heard sucking noises as Carol cleaned his fingers thoroughly.

"Aren't you, Tits? You're mine," Carol said, forcing Lisa to look back.

Lisa was panting and whining, writhing in discomfort. "Yes."

"You obviously can't behave yourself," Carol said to Chris, and forcibly removed his T-shirt, finally baring his upper body.   
As she pulled forcefully at the material, Chris snickered.

Lisa gasped slowly with a smile as Carol poked him in his perfect chest, directly on the left boob. "Sit up, sit forward," she ordered.

Chris stalled and stared at her, dumbfounded with a sly smile.

"Do you want this to happen? Do you want us? I know you do," Carol taunted, reaching over to massage Lisa's left boob. Chris watched Lisa's mouth open in surprise as she moaned.   
"Well, the only way you're gonna get it is if you do what I say. Are we clear?"

Chris smirked. "Yeah," he said defiantly.

Lisa felt a vibration by her feet, now on the floor. Her cell was ringing. But with Carol pulling and twisting on her nipple, currently her Domme, she ignored it, making a note to call her husband back later when Carol allowed it.

Chris and Carol didn't realize it was ringing and continued their foreplay.

Carol leaned in, her hair dripping on Chris, running down his torso.   
Lisa watched the rivulets water trickle along his skin; some fast, some slow. At the same time, she enjoyed Carol's skillful hand now tweaking her nipple. Her hands remained in her lap. She moaned with pleasure.

"Say it like you mean it," Carol threatened Chris, eyes still fixed on him.

"Yes!" Chris shouted. "I get it... Ma'am." He leaned forward, as instructed.

Carol emitted an evil chuckle and shook her head. She removed her hand from her friend's breast and suddenly began tearing Chris' shirt into strips.

Chris objected.  
"Hey! What the fuck are you doing to-"

"SHUT the fuck up," Carol said in a very direct manner.

Chris laughed silently.

Lisa tried to stifle the giggles building inside her.

Carol sat on the couch beside and slightly behind Chris, and repeatedly wrapped a strip of cloth around his wrists, skillfully binding them tightly.

"Oh fuck. You are a Domme,"he said with a smile, as he let her tie him.

She stood back up and observed him.   
"Sit back and relax, Baby," she taunted, then turned her attention to Lisa.   
She grabbed Lisa by the hair and swung her down to the floor while she spoke.   
"Do not speak unless spoken to. Do what I say, when I say it, or you will be punished."

She spoke low into her ear while she held her by the hair.  
"The safe word is 'STAT'. Do you understand?"

Lisa responded with a gasp, looking up at Carol from between Chris' legs. "Yes, Ma'am." Lisa smiled at her.

Carol released her and went to her knees beside Lisa. She pulled Chris' jeans down, revealing his half hard cock; pulling them to his ankles, a type of binding, as he would need to struggle to remove them.

Carol grasped his half-mast firmly and pointed it toward Lisa.   
"Suck him, Baby Girl," she directed. "Get him nice and hard."

Lisa looked up at Chris, who was smirking.  
Still highly aroused, she opened her mouth and licked her lips slowly with the end of her tongue, soaking them. Wet noises came from her mouth.  
She used her neck and turned it, so she didn't have to use her hands, while Carol held his cock for her.

Lisa licked slowly with her mouth open, tongue hanging out.  
Her tongue ring was sliding along his skin, and her hot breath was felt.

Chris throbbed.  
"Jesus Christ." He said from above.

image

Lisa stared at him while she licked and licked, following his length, as it pulsed and became hard quickly.  
Chris watched as Lisa licked Carol's fingers that were wrapped around his erection, including them in the blowjob.

"Good fucking girl," Carol advised.

Carol let go slowly. She could feel him stand straight up in the air.  
She continued to watch as Lisa gave Chris what she had ordered.  
Carol's hand went to the back of Lisa's head and she gently played with her hair.

Lisa deep throated Chris slowly only once, his tip going all the way down her throat. He could feel the squeeze intensify the further down she went. She pulled all the way off him in the same speed and gasped for air, sending Chris into overload with her bold, desiring eyes.   
Saliva covered her mouth and she swallowed hard.

"Again." Carol ordered.

Lisa complied, taking Chris down her throat slowly. She held once while he was all the way in her mouth.  
Chris felt her throat tense, and let out his own gasp as Lisa slid off.  
She swallowed hard and breathed deep again.

Her tongue came out of her mouth and her face disappeared behind his full erection, as she dove for his loose skin below.  
She dug her tongue between his moving testicles and played between them, her nose and face hitting his hard hot cock in the process.  
She eyed him from underneath.

Chris' head rolled on the back of the couch. "Fuck." He found himself trying to reach for Lisa's head only to be reminded he couldn't move his arms.

Carol watched Lisa work her magic. The tongue ring was lethal!   
It didn't take long as she could see Chris' level of arousal intensify.

"Stop." She grasped Lisa's head again and pulled her away from Chris.  
Lisa's mouth hung open.

Chris huffed.  
"Oh, Carol, c'mon!" He protested.

Carol ignored him and pressed her lips against Lisa's wet mouth, snaking her tongue inside.   
Still highly aroused, Lisa moaned on Carol's tongue.

Carol pulled her head away.  
"You look so hot with Chris' dick in your throat."

Lisa bit her bottom lip. "Thank you." She breathed.

Carol pushed a finger into her mouth and Lisa sucked.   
Carol's soaked finger pulled out of her mouth and she trailed it down her neck, over her chest, belly, and reached her panties.  
Lisa's eyes widened and she panted.  
Her head was tipped to the side as Carol held her hair tight.

Carol moved her panties to the side and rubbed her fingers down Lisa's clit, pulling with her fingertip on each upward stroke. Lisa's mouth came open and quickly reacted, moving her hands to touch Carol's.   
"Keep your hands at your sides," she advised calmly.

Lisa quickly obeyed. "Yesss... Ma'am."   
She let out quick desperate moans, still at peak while she was toyed with.

Chris watched Carol please Lisa with her hand, kissing her ear, licking her neck...

Lisa was letting the most highly intense sexual noises escape, being brought to peak, yet not being allowed to orgasm.  
Carol's fingers would back off just in time, and Lisa would whimper.

He could barely stand the intensity.   
He blurted, "Dammit! My cock is throbbing! C'mon..."

Carol whipped her head to look at Chris and glared.   
"You are far too outspoken, Pet."   
She left Lisa on the floor and moved toward him, smiling.   
"I WAS being nice. But you and that mouth of yours; so pushy. We're gonna fix that."

Lisa kept her eyes on Carol in her towel, a slight begging in her expression.

She picked up a strand of cloth from his shirt with one hand and stroked him with the other, testing and teasing. He hissed immediately, sucking in air through his teeth in agony. He was painfully hard.

Carol kept stroking.  
"Perfect," she whispered.

She wound the cloth in a strategic fashion around the base of his dick, then very snug around the base of his balls.

Lisa watched and licked her lips.

Chris didn't know what she was doing and it excited him. He smiled, looking between Carol's hands and face.

He and Lisa watched in curiosity until she completed her work on Chris.

She stood and smirked admiring her work. "Mm."

Chris silently laughed. "What the fuck are you doin'?"

Carol laughed low and maniacal as she turned and retrieved Chris' red belt from the floor.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked Lisa.

Lisa's face lit up, knowing exactly what would happen.

Carol slipped the red belt of sex around the back of her neck, then looped it, trussing Lisa, binding her and making her a true sub physically.

As he observed Carol's strategic plan unfold, "Fuck. Yeah," he said.

"This is not for you. This is for me."  
Carol was quick to respond.

Lisa watched Carol's eyes from below with a desired smirk.

She skillfully wrapped the strong fabric around the metal rings, preventing the metal from being abrasive against skin, and avoiding injury.

As Carol worked, she spoke.  
"While chatter box here hasn't shut up, you've been too quiet sweetie. We need to make sure you're listening. So fuckin' answer me when I ask a question."

Carol kept at her skillful hand. She tugged gently on the leash she had created, making sure it would work correctly, without pain, and be easily effective.

Her eyes went to Lisa. She tugged again a little harder.  
"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good girl. Now you won't be able to say the safe word. So if you need an out, smack Chris' thigh, loudly. If you squeeze, or do anything else with your hands, it won't stop."

"It?" Lisa asked confused.

"What's your out, baby girl?"

"To smack Chris, Ma'am."

Chris interjected. "What the fuck? Smack ME?!"

Carol took the extended length in one hand, like a leash, and made sure to correctly pull up instead of away.   
She encased her neck with the other hand, and moved Lisa's head into position.

"Blow him, Girl," she instructed and mercilessly pushed Lisa's open mouth down onto Chris and held. The added pressure of the belt made her gag and struggle for air.

Chris, feeling Lisa's throat tense around his erection, made an inhuman noise.   
Carol let go of Lisa's head, and she immediately came off Chris gasping, still on all fours between Chris' legs.

"Keep blowing, Tits. Get in there." And she tugged up on the leash again, this time with even more force.

Lisa immediately went back down on Chris.

Carol stood aside Lisa, in front of Chris, waiting for him to fully look at her.  
He finally did, mouth hanging open already from Lisa's blowing.

Holding the red leash in one hand, Carol took her other, and pulled at the top of her towel.  
The towel fell to the ground and Carol's naked body was exposed.   
Chris looked her over and he let out an audible deep breath.   
"JESUS fucking Christ..." he moaned.

Carol knelt behind and to the side of her friend, so Chris could still see the majority of her naked skin.  
She slid two fingers inside her dripping cunt and pressed in deep, easily.   
Lisa moaned loudly on Chris.

"I know they're not Chris', but they'll have to do for now," she said, as Lisa continued to suck for all she was worth.

Lisa immediately moaned deep and long.

Carol and Chris made eye contact.   
His eyes were hooded and desperate. Hers were wide and daring.

"I hope you're ready to pay for that coming in my hair move," she smirked as she continued to push inside Lisa.   
"They way I have you wrapped there? You won't be able to come until I've deemed you've earned it. Got it... Pet?"

Chris struggled to speak as Lisa slobbered and gagged on him, as Carol drove her on with her fingers.   
"Oh, shit! ... Yes, Ma'am!" Chris called back.

Squishing noises were heard from Lisa's cunt. She moaned repeatedly on Chris as she sucked.   
Chris was breathing heavily. "Fuck. Oh fuck!"

Lisa came.  
She closed her eyes and came off Chris, shrieking. "Ah! CAROL! OH GOD!"  
While she came, Lisa ran her face over Chris' cock. Moaning with her open mouth, she slid all around, wetting her face from her own spit in the process.   
Her hot breath, combined with her nose, eyes and neck were pushing Chris into pain.

Chris was blinking rapidly, trying to grasp the situation.   
"Holy fuck... Holy fuck!"

Lisa bowed her head between Chris' thighs as her moans faded. Her breathing subsided.

"Mmm..." Carol said behind her. She slowly pulled her fingers out of her and looked up at Chris. She licked them while he watched.

Lisa finally raised her head and looked at Chris with wide eyes. She was coherent, and ready to blow him skillfully.


	6. Yes Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Lisa quickly learn how much of a Dom Chris Evans is when he takes control, and as he seems to already have plans for them both.

As Chris pulled up on Lisa's leash, he pushed the rest of his jeans off with his feet and onto the living room floor. He stood slowly, still trying to compose himself.

The girls watched him in silence.   
He cleared his head and took a deep breath.

Lisa was still between his legs as he stood directly over her.   
He made the ninty degree turn with his neck and looked down at her.  
"Up."

He gripped the belt tight in his fingers and stood in her way purposely, making it difficult for her to stand.  
Lisa breathed with enjoyable sighs and a grinned.

"Tell me why..." he clentched his jaw. "... you are the sub..." he looked down her body. "... and you're the only person still wearing clothing?"

Lisa's smirk came off her face. Her eyes darted, and she blinked quickly trying to find words with an open mouth, but she couldn't.  
She was intimidated immediately, and aroused. She felt like she was in trouble.

He slowly glanced over to Carol behind her on the floor. "Take her panties off slowly. Make her hot. Turn her on."

Lisa got chills. She trembled and exhaled.

He turned back to Lisa and placed his open mouth on her neck as Carol got into position behind her.  
Lisa tipped her head back for him.  
"Hands behind your back."  
Stronger chills came over Lisa as he took a deep breath on her neck, moving her hands behind her.  
She gripped her elbows with her fingertips.   
She felt Carol's fingers on her hips, finding her panties and pulling slowly.

Her back arched and she leaned into Chris, losing herself quickly.

Lisa's mouth came open and let out a quick moan.  
She closed her eyes and started to sway, dizzy already.

Without letting go of the leash's end, Chris grasped Lisa by the neck with both hands and gripped, holding her in place.  
She squeaked.   
He went to her ear and whispered.   
"Just think of how my fingers are going to feel inside of you again."

Lisa sighed.  
She pictured it. She felt it. She knew it would happen again. She wanted it.

Carol was at her knees, still pulling slowly.  
She kissed Lisa's thigh gently, then licked.

His voice was soft in the silence, as he spoke into Lisa's neck and face.  
"You two, will remain completely naked from now on, while under my control; the whole time you're here. Do you hear me?"

"Yes... Sir..." Lisa panted.

"Yes Sir." Carol responded from below.

Chris watched Lisa's reaction as Carol helped seduce her. He smiled.  
"You are so sweet, and so vulnerable..." and he breathed into her again, brushing his face against her exposed skin.  
"You have no idea what you're in for."

Lisa was panting, and Carol was finally at her feet. Her hands came up her legs slowly and inched towards her middle.  
Lisa moaned, and her legs came slightly apart for Carol's fingers.

Chris went to her ear. "Down."  
He slid his hands off her neck slowly. Before she knew what was happening, Lisa was being guided with her leash back down to the floor below them.  
Chris squatted, pulling her to all fours. Her head hung.

He whispered into her ear. "Can I trust that you'll stay?"

Lisa nodded without looking at him.  
Carol was still pawing at her crevice, now pushing between her lips with her fingers.

Chris raised his hands to hers and pushed them away from Lisa.  
"Enough."  
To Carol's surprise, he didn't let go of her.  
He pulled her, walking her on her knees, guiding her directly in front of Lisa.

He squatted between the two women, and his finger lifted Lisa's chin.  
The girls were pretty sure he was going to make them kiss, but instead, Chris handed her leash's end over to Carol.

He looked at her with anger.  
His voice was deep and dark, and his demeanor had become strict.  
He spoke slowly.  
"Stay. Right. Here. Both of you." He pointed at them and took his time, glaring. Then stood and left the room.

Lisa watched worried, as he walked naked, out of the room and down the hall.   
Carol stared at Lisa's face, as Lisa seemed to be beside herself.   
Lisa waited to speak until he was out of view.  
"Oh, God! What have you done to us? Did you see the look on his face?"

Carol smirked and whispered back to her. "Trust me. It's all part of the game. You don't have to worry. Don't forget the safe word. You remember what it is?"

Lisa nodded and stopped abrupty as she saw Chris come back with something in his hand.

Carol watched her face change from worry to excitement almost in the blink of an eye. Lisa's entire face was lit up.  
She looked back to Carol, who looked confused.  
Carol mouthed, "What?"

Lisa closed her eyes slowly and bit her lips together, knowing she couldn't speak.

Chris hesitated behind her in the hall, holding the object, smiling at Lisa's wide open eyes.  
He waited to see the girl's interaction.   
Lisa smiled back at him.

Carol's mouth moved and it grabbed her attention. "Hey!"  
She mouthed slowly. "Duct... tape?"

Lisa's face was unchanged.

"Rope?"

Nothing.

"Belt?"

Lisa's smile enlarged, and she closed her eyes, still biting her lips together.   
She very subtlety raised an eyebrow.

Carol's face was now lit up, too.

Carol heard a deep breath directly above and behind her.  
She watched as Lisa looked up at Chris above her, and then quickly back down.

She felt a strong push and she fell beside Lisa to her hands, ultimately on all fours.

She felt Chris' hand rub her over softly. Then, he grasped flesh and pulled. He rubbed over her harder, and pulled again.  
"Fucking Ass..."

Carol couldn't contain her excitement. "Oh fuck..."

She heard Lisa gasp, but didn't have time to think about it, as a force came down and she heard a familiar smack.   
A sting was felt across her cheek, and her mouth came open.

Lisa exhaled as Carol held her breath.   
Chris' voice was dark and sinister.  
"Comply."

He hit her again on the same side. Carol jolted, but held her ground.

"Obey."  
Again and again she jolted.  
"No resistance."  
And again.  
"No hesitation."  
Another hit.  
"This is your fucking warning."  
He hit her hard one last time.

Carol heard the jingle of the belt as her ass stung, and she felt something cooler touch her neck. She looked down to see the thick, broken-in leather belt being wrapped around her neck.

He wrapped the belt around Carol's neck, grabbing her damp hair and forcing her head backward to look up at him.   
"Ohh, do you have it coming!"

"You loved it and you know you did," Carol responded, looking up defiantly into his eyes.

Chris, length of the belt in hand, pulled upward very hard. "Did you push me?"  
Carol responded with a sly smile. "Do you like it? Push back."

Lisa smiled at their movie references. But the smile quickly faded with the next sight.

Chris pulled harder on the belt. The cords on his arms protruded.

Lisa almost fainted.

Carol strained against the pressure. She wrapped her hands around his arm and pulled but it was futile. He was immovable as a stone.  
Chris looked her directly in the eye. "You're gonna do as I say. Do you understand?"

Unable to speak, Carol nodded vigorously.  
Chris released her but retained the leash.

Lisa watched, becoming so turned on she fought the urge to touch herself. She made quick breaths instead, and to calm herself, a long one to end them.

Carol raised Lisa's leash and presented it to Chris in front of her.  
He grasped it quickly. "Don't think for a second you're giving this to me. I'm taking it."

"Sure." She replied slyly.

Chris took hold of Lisa's leash in his free hand. "You are now my Pets. Ass, grab those pieces of shirt you fucking tore up. I'm sure we're gonna need every single one of 'em... eventually."

Lisa dipped her head as Carol quickly compiled, collecting the pieces scattered around the room on her hands and knees as Chris held her restraint.

As she finished, Chris took a step backwards and tugged on both. "C'mon, ladies. Crawl! And keep your heads down, mouths shut. Not a word! Either of you."

As the women came together, they glanced at each other, crawling slowly forward, heads bowed, allowing him to lead them across the carpet, the kitchen tile and down a long hallway.

Halfway down the hall, Lisa looked towards Carol, and Carol looked back.  
They exchanged quick smiles and immediately looked down just before Chris glanced at them crawling behind him.

"Welcome, Pets," he said to them as he looked forward. The girls inched their way, one at a time behind him, through the doorway of his bedroom. "Where all the magic happens." He added.

Chris led them to an open space at the foot of the laarge bed.  
He pulled on the leashes, and the girls stood as they were guided.

"Tits, you will lie down on your back. Hang your head off the end of the bed. Go." Chris lifted the leash, allowing her to move into position.

"Good. Now Ass- and what a perfect name for you... because you are one, and you have a beautiful one. Leave the restraints on the floor. You will get on your belly..." and he pointed to the bed. "... between her legs... ready to eat."

Carol released the ripped cloth and stood and moved to the bed as instructed.  
As Carol got comfortable, Chris reached for a close chair with clothes hanging off of it.   
He pulled it towards him with the clothes falling to the floor.  
"We should probaby discuss a few things before we get started. Do I have your full attention, ladies?"

Carol answered first, and Lisa followed shyly.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Yes, Sir."

"You two are pretty crazy. But I need to warn you, things are gonna get pretty killer. I already have things in mind. Before we get started, does anyone wanna get out?"

Lisa snickered from below, and Carol let out an unchecked laugh.  
"You're gonna make us crack up if you keep doing that, you know."

Chris looked up and smiled at Carol.  
"I told ya, I can do this all day."  
They all laughed quietly.  
"But seriously. Anyone want out?"

Lisa stared at Chris from below and upside down. Still smiling, she spoke small and quiet. "I know the safe word. I'm okay."

Chris looked to Carol.  
"I know it too, but I already told ya, I won't be using it. Try me."

"If there's any time to turn back, now's the time."

The women stayed silent as they watched him.  
"Okay. This is gonna be fun."

He raised their leashes into the air with one hand.  
"You two will do as I say when I say it. The belting was just a warm-up; don't test me. And, don't speak unless spoken to- that's a given. Are we clear so far?"

The girls answered in unison on cue. "Yes, Sir."

"Also, every time you orgasm, you'll tell me when you're about to come."

Chris waited for their response.

"Yes, Sir."

"You obey and listen, and you won't be punished. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good. Keep it up. Now, Ass, eat her out and keep her at peak. Lick her fuckin' pussy like your life depends on it."

As Carol tongue slid between Lisa's thighs, Chris released her leash and it fell onto the bed beside Lisa.  
He carefully released Lisa's leash so it would hang off the edge of the bed.

Lisa closed her eyes first, already breathing heavily, and Carol followed.

Chris got up from his seat and Carol opened her eyes upon hearing him shift.   
He went to a tall dark side dresser, opening the top drawer and pulled out black duct tape.  
Carol moaned on Lisa, in a frenzy.

Lisa moaned back in pleasure in response to the vibration.


	7. Spit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has guided both girls into the bedroom. His plans begin for his 'pets' as he receives obedience from Lisa and pushback from Carol.

As Carol watched Chris move back to the chair with the duct tape, Chris winked at her as Lisa moaned.

He quietly sat back down on the chair and set the duct tape by Lisa's head.  
He reached for the strings of torn t-shirt and lunged over Lisa's body from the side, gathering her wrists and attempting not to disturb her from her pleasure.

As Lisa moaned with Carol's mouth on her below, Chris tied her wrists together.  
When he finished, he pushed her wrists into her own belly, holding them, and his mouth went to her ear as he sat back down on the chair.  
He spoke softly as she was already highly turned on.  
"You cannot use your hands... or fingers. Do you understand, Tits?

"Yeah. Yes Sir." She quietly said with her eyes closed.

Lisa let out a quiet high pitched moan.

Chris let go of her wrists and looked at Carol, who was watching him.  
His fingers went to Lisa's hair and he ran them through it gently and softly.

"Oh God..." she sighed, being aroused further with his soft touch.  
He pulled her head to the side with her hair gently and his mouth went to her ear as he watched Carol's face.

He spoke quietly, just enough for the vibration in his deep raspy voice to be felt.  
"Your sounds are incredible baby girl. I'm starting to get hard already. Do you hear me? My cock wants you."

Lisa let out a heavy breath as she listened to every word he said.

He kept pulling and moving his fingers in her hair as he spoke, holding it to the side to keep speaking to her.  
"Carol really likes eating you out, licking your pussy. She's really working your clit isn't she? You feel it? Mmm... I bet you fucking love it. You look delicious."

"Oh my God... yeah. I feel it... Sir..."  
Lisa's voice was getting higher.

Carol slowled her lapping, and she could hear Lisa's moans fade.  
Chris winked at Carol.

"I want you... to picture for me... how I'm going to fuck you later."

Lisa's hips moved under Carol's mouth.

"Do you want to know? How I'm going to fuck the shit outta you?"

"Mmm... Yes... Sir... Please..."

Chris' fingers kept moving, and Carol's mouth was sucking her clean below. Every lick was carefully placed, as she listened for Lisa's high moans, telling her when to back off at the appropriate times.

Chris looked at Carol while speaking dirty to Lisa.  
They looked each other directly in the eye while they worked her over purposely turning her on, only to be pulling back when she needed it most.

"I want you to visualize me fucking you from behind baby girl. You're on your hands and knees. And you're screaming. I've got your hips, and I'm squeezing, fucking the shit outta you."

Lisa squeaked.

"Tell me you can see that."

Lisa saw it.   
He had her hips in his hands, and he was pushing her, hard.  
Her hair was bouncing, and she was almost crying in her fantasy.  
She wanted it.

"I can see it, Sir. Oh God. You're fucking me... hard."

"You want me to smack your ass while I fuck you? You wanna be spanked?"

Lisa gasped and gasped, coming to her brink again. "Yes... Sir..."

"Good girl."

Lisa's voice raised again with her mouth open and she licked her lips.  
Chris' eyes flew to her mouth.

"Do you want me to kiss you? Do you want my tongue in your mouth?"

"Yes! Oh God! Yes, please Sir."

Chris looked at Carol quickly before leaning into Lisa's mouth. Carol was still keeping her at peak skillfully.  
Chris pushed his tongue into Lisa's mouth, finding the tongue ring almost right away.

Lisa moaned with her mouth open while they toy with her.  
Carol moaned, and then Lisa moaned again.

Chris took her bottom lip and sucked on it as he came off, completely upside down to Lisa.

Lisa whimpered.

Chris looked up to Carol, as he gently pulled on Lisa's hair.  
"Make her come. Now."

Carol dove deep and she moaned on Lisa's clit while Chris pulled on Lisa's hair harder.

"I'm coming! I'M COMING!"

Lisa squealed and screamed in Chris' face as he smiled down at her.  
"Mmm... Good girl. Come for me," and he moaned while she screamed.

Lisa's body twitched with Carol's final hums.   
She opened her eyes and saw Chris smiling above her.  
Lisa's smile stretched across her face while she came down.

His voice was still low and husky. He spoke softy into her face, looking at her smiling mouth.  
"Are you ready to eat Ass, Tits?"

"Yes Sir. Ready and willing."

"Come on then, let's go, Pet."

Chris grasped Lisa's leash and guided her into a sitting position on the bed, wrists still bound in front of her.  
"Stay," he said simply.

"Yes, Sir," Lisa responded, still gathering her composure after coming again, more than happy to obey.

As Chris turned, he saw Carol had made her way onto the floor, on the opposite side of the bed. She was on her knees, elbows on the mattress, chin resting on her palms. Chris approached her quickly, already annoyed, and took a firm hold on her leash.

"Did I tell you to get on the floor?" he barked and roughly pulled her back onto the bed.

"No, Sir," she choked, pulling on his forearms, smirking at him.

Chris dropped the belt and snagged her wrists, wrenching them behind her back. "You sure do have a lot of fight in you, don't you?"

Carol turned her head to look at him. "Sir, you have no idea."

He smirked back and chuckled deviously. "I'm gonna take care of that, Pet."

He took both of her wrists in one hand and reached for the duct tape.  
Carol fought against him, but was alarmed at the strength in his one hand.

Lisa watched the two in front of her, smiling, knowing her friend was purposely pushing Chris' temper for foreplay.

"Put your head down NOW," he instructed.  
Carol did so as he repeatedly wrapped silver strands around her wrists.

Lisa looked Chris over as he worked, obviously experienced.   
She licked her lips.

The sound of the tape being torn echoed in the room. Without another word, he threw the roll to the side and slid his hand down her leash, gripping halfway.

Carol kneeled for him, facing the other way, head bowed and smiling.

Chris pulled her onto her back and slid her head to the edge of the mattress, choking her in the process.  
She let out a small laugh, almost as if it was ticklish.  
But he didn't stop there.   
Lisa watched, enthralled, as Chris inverted Carol's head, just as hers had been, but this time, he tied the loose strap to the bed frame, holding her head firmly in position, draped backward over the edge of the mattress.

Lisa's smile enlarged. Chris was being cautious, as he was annoyed with Carol's behaviour. But he was going to have his way with her; with them both.  
Lisa couldn't wait.

Chris took a deep breath.  
"Time for you to get busy, Pet," he said to Lisa as he took a seat in his chair.

"Yes, Sir."   
Lisa awkwardly positioned herself on her knees between Carol's squirming legs. Her ass in the air, on the far side of the bed.

Chris reached forward, seizing Carol's knees, spreading her legs wide and holding her still.

"Flat on your stomach, Pet."  
Lisa looked back up to Chris and shyly smiled. He gave a kind of smirk back.

image

Lisa flattened herself out. Both womens' hands were bound and beneath their bodies.

Completely immobilized, Carol muttered. "You fuck."

Lisa and Chris looked to each other with Carols impudent comment. He was obviously angry, fed up with Carol's playful act.  
Lisa pushed her tongue into Carol's cunt slowly, licking her walls and twisting inside her with the tongue ring. Chris watched her mouth carefully over Carol's body.

"Give her no quarter, Pet. Get in there! Suck her clit hard," he instructed.  
Lisa moved closer, and licked her clit only once before diving in and utilizing her whole mouth, causing Carol to gasp, lose her breath, then moan loudly.  
Lisa's mouth engulfed her clit, turning sideways to suck and tug at it.

"Fuck! Oh, shit!" Carol called out and pulled against her restraints. Chris gripped her knees harder, struggling to keep her legs in place.

"Oh, that's it," Chris whispered and watched Lisa between Carol's thighs, pleasuring her, driving her forward.  
Lisa hummed for Carol and Chris' pleasure as she sucked hard as instructed.  
She used the tip of her tongue and flicked as she sucked, then came back and sucked hard again, moaning deep again.

"Fuck!" Carol's shouts became louder. Her muscles strained. "You fucking FUCK!"

Chris spoke over her loud moans.  
"That mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble!" Chris warned.

Just then, Lisa's mouth hit Carol's sensitive locale, and Carol's body spasmed.   
"FUCK! FUCK YOU!" she screamed. "I'M FUCKING COMING!"

"Pull off Lisa! Don't let her come!"   
And Lisa obeyed, pulling away immediately.

Carol whined, then screamed, shutting her eyes tight. "FUUUCK!"

"That's enough of that!" Chris yelled over her screams.  
Lisa looked up to see Chris positioning himself over Carol.

He was looking down at Carol's mouth, as it had opened wide in pleasure as she moan loudy. He shifted his hips forward, sliding his dick inside, still holding her knees down.  
Carol gagged at the unexpected invasion.

"That's better. Now, three grunts. Three grunts in a row is what I want to hear from you, since you can't use the safe word. Got it?"

Carol gagged once more before humming, "Mhm!" directly on Chris.

"Ahh, fuck..." Chris responded, as the vibration flew through him. He thrust into her again.

She tried to wiggle her head away from the intrusion for further tenacity, but it was no use. Chris' cock was in her throat.   
"Grunts?" Chris breathed deep. "Do... I hear grunts?" And he was panting.

Carol remained silent as he pushed into her mouth.

"Good. You WILL learn to speak only when spoken to! Do you understand?"

Chris pushed himself deep into her throat again, making Carol gag on purpose.

Lisa watched Chris as he ensure Carol could still breath but get the hint quickly.

Carol somehow mumbled, "Mhm!" again, and he withdrew just enough without pulling out the whole way.

Carol, now enjoying her supreme Chris, let him slide himself in and out with ease.  
"That's it, Pet. Keep your mouth open wide for me. Tits, back at it."

Lisa closed her eyes and went back to concentrating on Carol's lips and clit.   
She moved her own lips between Carol's inner. She hummed, and she utilized the tongue ring rubbing it hard over Carols clit causing Carol to twitch whenever she did.  
But Carol remained silent for no confusion over the safe word.

Carol panted, obeying his order.   
Chris' pushing became faster, fucking her throat, asserting his dominance.   
Still holding her knees down, he occasionally couldn't help but close his eyes in sexual bliss from Carol's open mouth as he shoved.  
He'd open his eyes to ensure Carol was managing the way he wanted, and then close his eyes again, heavy breathing all the while.

He quickly returned his gaze to Lisa, who was concentrating on her task.  
They made eye contact once and held it, both aroused.  
Lisa effectively moved harder and faster on Carol as he watch her work. And Carol started to move beneath them, with no where to go, ultimately helpless.

Chris pulled out of her mouth, and as he withdrew, a high pitched, catlike sound filled the room, leading into a shriek.

"Quiet, Pet."   
He leaned in next to her ear. "I told you that mouth was gonna get you in trouble."  
Carol panted back at him.

He retrieved the tape with one hand and pried Carol's jaw wide open with the other. Leaning in close, directly over her, he forcefully spit in her mouth, clamped her jaw shut, and secured a strip of duct tape over her lips.

Lisa, still working Carol into a frenzy, watched Chris spit, and moaned.

A cocky smile spread across his face. "What, you want some, too?"

Lisa plead with her eyes as they were fully dilated now, and whined a long and wanted "Mmm..." against Carol's clit, almost crying for it.

It was obvious by the noises coming from Carol, and the way her thighs began twitching, that she was very close to coming as Lisa moaned on her.

Chris moved, taking a short hold on Lisa's available leash, yanking her away from Carol.  
Lisa's mouth stayed open as she stare at her Dom, guiding her towards him, beside Carol in full view.  
She was positioned on her knees on the bed while Chris stood naked, feet on the floor.

His hand went to her forehead and he pished back, watching her open mouth breathing in desperation.

He came down onto her open gap and licked Carol's juices from around her open panting mouth.  
Carol whined and writhed in misery, denied her release and having to watch.  
Chris moaned as he licked Carol's taste from Lisa. "Mmm..."

Even though Lisa was willing, he forced her mouth wide open just as he had Carol's. Hovering over her, he hesitated again.   
"Do you still want it?"  
His fingers let Lisa speak, but stayed just inside, holding her jaw.

Lisa whined. "Yes! Yes Sir! Please..." and she opened her mouth wide again, inviting his fluid.

Chris panted.  
"Beg me."

"Please!"

Carol's whines were heard through Lisa's pleas.   
Lisa spoke with difficulty while he held her mouth open.  
"I want some... Spit in my mouth too! Please..." her voice faded as she begged.

Chris still holding her head, stare at her mouth with his full erection.

"Fuckin' crazy..." he whispered.   
He spit in her mouth once, twice, then a third time.  
Lisa squeezed her eyes tight and whined excitedly with each eject.  
He closed her mouth for her and their eyes met as he held her mouth.

"Swallow."

Lisa's eyes widened, almost completely black.  
And she swallowed.  
"I'm not done with you yet. Stay, like a good girl."

Chris' hand slid down Lisa's mouth, pulling at her lips on the way, and he released her.  
She remained kneeling on the bed.  
She closed her eyes in complete arousal, waiting for his return.

Chris moved his attention to Carol.  
She was screaming below the duct tape, but three strong grunts in a row were never heard.

He came to her side, and unfastened her leash from the bed frame and pulled her to the center of the bed.   
He retied the belt to the headboard while Carol moaned and grunted in frustration.

He unexpectedly returned to Lisa right away, sidestepping Carol's flailing legs and laughing.

"C'mon, Pet," he said, taking Lisa by her leash and positioning her on her hands and knees; tied hands on one side of Carol, open knees on the other.  
He got on the bed behind Lisa on his knees.  
Lisa's face turned to shock as she looked to Carol.

Planting a swift loud smack on Lisa's ass, Lisa jolted. Chris looked over top of her to address Carol.  
"Watch. Everything. You are not to take your eyes off of us for one moment. Do you understand?"

Lisa's mouth came open while he spoke, feeling aroused, but bad for Carol.

Carol nodded, but growled as she did.  
Chris laughed and spread Lisa's ass cheeks, dipping one hand below. He slid his fingers along her wet lips.

Lisa gasped and raised her head, turning away from Carol.

And Chris' phone in the living room rang.


End file.
